


Love Letters in Sand

by vertibird



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, It was always gay, M/M, Married Couple, Military Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertibird/pseuds/vertibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five separate vignettes representing each Fallout game. They are tied together by showing five different takes of love and relationships in the Wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boneyard: Female Vault Dweller/Katja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja ponders her future with [Natalia (The Vault Dweller)](https://charahub.com/character/849243/Natalia-Dubrovhsky) and has to remind herself that Natalia is most likely going back to Vault 13.

Tonight Katja has the same shift as Natalia for keeping watch. Since the actual confirmation those Hub monsters, Deathclaws, exist, no one sleeps well. Then there are those big green monsters they’ve encountered, calling themselves ‘evolved humans’ or super mutants. Katja always thought the Wasteland wasn’t friendly, especially as night, but at least she didn’t have horrible images to go along with it.

Katja looks across the campfire they set up for the night, reminded there’s still that dog who smells of radioactive waste and gecko guts. She doesn’t understand why Natalia is so attached to that thing, and hearing Natalia’s teasing about Katja being jealous of a dog isn’t helping her. Katja should have asked Ian or Tycho take the mutt with them. At least she’s sitting next to Natalia while the mutt has to keep a few feet away from them.

Ian and Tycho are out right now scouting the area, probably talking about guns and discussing plans for what happens after Natalia goes back to her Vault. Tycho most likely will go back to Junktown for Killian’s sake, but she wouldn’t be surprised to hear tales of a Wasteland ranger going to Texas with a charismatic businessman alongside him. She can’t recall where Ian would like to go, but Natalia once suggested learning how to aim before traveling anywhere far. Katja hasn’t given much thought on what to do after Natalia goes back, because a very big and selfish part of her doesn’t want Natalia to go back to Vault 13. Going back means she’ll never see her again. It means the end of these adventures that give her a goal and purpose in life; before she would live just because she didn’t want the Adytum to be the thing to kill her.  

“When you get that chip back to the vault, what happens then?” It’s something Katja has been thinking about more these days. “Besides you being a hero, saving your people.” She could imagine the cheering people, all of them wearing vault suites similar to Natalia’s. She’s heard the occasional gossip and rumor that vaulties are like an entirely different species of human compared the the Wasteland born type.

The smile Katja has on her face isn’t mirrored by Natalia’s. “I would never be able to see the outside again.” Her tone sounds like she has too many thoughts and conflicting emotions occurring inside her. “Before this all started, I wanted to see what the outside was like. I was sick of the vault and everything about it.”

“It sounds like me with Adytum, a bit.” Not that she was trapped underground and ordered to stay there, but leaving the place and traveling alone was far too risky.

“A bit,” the words are parroted back, Natalia giving her a brief smile, softening slightly in that moment. “Yet the vault, _my_ vault, is my home. This Wasteland is still a stranger to me, even if I have made good friends along.”

“Friends, huh.” It’s clearly a taunt from Katja, and Natalia doesn’t disappoint. They’ve been more than just simple friends after traveling together for a week or so. Neither have made demands to each other, and Katja hasn’t let herself truly form expectations of what happens after everything.

“Then there’s you.” Finally hearing those words, that statement, it’s a huge relief. “I can see the Overseer’s head exploding already when I bring you back with me.” Yet she doesn’t expect to hear that, the tone and how self-assured Natalia sounds.

“Who says I would want to live in a vault? I just got out of Adytum, and that was claustrophobic enough. What makes you think I could be some vaultie?”

“Because you love me.” Usually Katja can’t stand smugness, but it looks so sexy and fitting when Natalia does it. “And if you don’t, I’ll be keeping this as a souvenir.” Once again, Natalia has stolen her favorite knife without her knowing it. Katja has been a thief for a while, a good one in Adytum, but Natalia still far more skilled. Katja wonders how she picked that up. From sheer boredom? The way Natalia describes vault life, it sounds like a boring and rigid lifestyle. She can’t see someone like Natalia thriving and being happy there.

“What if I steal it back from you?” While Natalia is a better thief than her, her own skills have gotten her far in Adytum so she’s up for the challenge.

“Then I’ll steal something you cannot take back.” Natalia puts the knife away and kisses her on the lips. The kiss that is returned is just as passionate, and Katja wonders if this really counts at stealing as she’s more than willing to let Natalia kiss her like this. Kissing always feels like a game, a show of rivalry. What sort of game they are playing and what sort of rivalry is unknown to Katja, but she never wants to be outdone by Natalia.

“Another,” Katja mumbles the demand, her breathing shallow as the first kiss just ended.

“I shouldn’t steal something from the same place again, should I? It is tempting luck.” Natalia tugs down at Katja’s leather jacket, exposing her neck area. Natalia places a kiss there, lips gently on the skin at first, but that changes. Natalia places more kisses in rapid succession in various areas around her neckline. She can feel teeth grazing her neck between some of the kisses, a tongue exploring an area of neckline before the lips.

Yet Katja wants to see Natalia’s face, her eyes, again. She wants that intimacy and shared connection a kiss on the lips provides her. When did these moments of lust and fun start to turn into craving a connection and attention from her? She can’t blame warm cheeks on pre-war Vodka shots and the Wasteland burnt cheeks these days.  

Katja uses a hand to direct Natalia back to her lips, briefly making mutual eye contact with her. “I’ve caught you.” The words don’t come off taunting, but instead it’s like a reassurance. Can Natalia sense she’s worried about the future? Natalia’s smarter than her, she can say that much, and always seems to be thinking of multiple backup plans.

“Indeed.” Katja kisses her much more slowly than their previous pace, savoring not just the kiss, but the moment and its context. When the kiss ends, Katja pushes their foreheads together, closing her eyes. She’s not sure if Natalia has her eyes open or not, but with her eyes closed, she can hear both their breathes much more intensely.  

“The question is, will you let me go?” The question from Natalia just seems like playful flirting, but Katja has caught on to how Natalia discusses these heavier issues. She wants to say no, to ask Natalia to just drop of the water chip. If she did that, they could continue being like this until the Wasteland ends them, not separation.  

But Katja doesn’t respond with words because she doesn’t have the words for Natalia’s answer yet. Instead Katja kisses her again, wrapping her arms around Natalia. She doesn’t want to think of what the likely and inevitable scenario will be like. She’ll be standing outside the Vault 13 entrance, watching the vault doors close after Natalia walks through it. Or maybe she’ll be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Natalia’s face before the door closes, maybe not.

Will be she standing there, brokenhearted?

While Natalia has proposed the scenario of Katja becoming a part of Vault 13, she just can’t even picture what it would be like. Even if Natalia has made plenty of off-handed comments about what Vault 13 is like, she can’t see herself living such a life. Is it selfish of Natalia to ask that much of her? Why can’t she be just as selfish and ask Natalia to give up on the vault life? Yet that thought passes quickly as she knows Natalia has family and friends in the vault. Katja is alone in this world, and she has far less to sacrifice versus Netalia.

The Wasteland in all its cruelties usually takes lovers, but this time it is a vault that can take Natalia away from her.


	2. Broken Hills: Marcus/Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny and Marcus talk about what relationships are like for super mutants and ghouls while their favorite tribal, [Narg (The Chosen One)](https://charahub.com/character/849245/Narg'), is ends up getting a shotgun wedding.

Ever since Marcus has been in Modoc, he’s gotten plenty of stares. He’s used to the stares in human towns, but at least he’s being let inside buildings and not threatened like in New Reno or Redding. Not that he actually fears human threats, but they can be pestering. Apparently his tribal friend and traveling companion, Narg, helped this town out a few months ago and knew they owed him a favor. Since Marcus has been mostly in his presence, he suspects the stares are out of curiosity and caution rather than trying to figure out where to shoot him.

Their supplies have been running low, and Marcus remembers Lenny saying their stimpak count is at all-time low. Marcus knows that worries Lenny, so if Narg isn’t going to barter for some more, he’d spend his own caps to make sure Lenny won’t be worried about it in the future. The poor ghoul worries about Narg enough, fixing him up at least once a day. Marcus doesn’t get hurt like humans do that often so him seeing Lenny for medical visits was almost nonexistent.

Not that he didn’t spend time with his fellow superior human. Narg often paired them together, that and Marcus seemed to be the only one not evenly remotely bothered with how Lenny smelled. Apparently before he joined their group, Lenny and Cassidy were often paired together, and Cassidy was very loud and open with his opinion on how Lenny smelled. Then there’s the brat Myron, but Myron seemed to say disparaging things about everyone, including Narg. Lenny and Marcus both ignored his words, citing youth and being an unbearable human as major faults of Myron.

For now, it’s just him and Lenny together outside Modoc’s Slaughterhouse. They went with Narg to help pick up some Brahmin jerky for the road while the other got other supplies. Sulik, Vic, and Cassidy are with the local trader to pick up weapon supplies. Marcus has a feeling Vic is going to try to make a few side deals and sell more knock off Vault 13 canteens. Myron took off earlier with Skynet to who knows where, and Marcus just hoped the kid doesn’t get in trouble for Skynet’s sake more than anything. He’d miss the robot if anything happened.

As Marcus waited with Lenny for Narg, they watched the brahmin moo-ing and eating from a short distance away. Having some alone time with Lenny has been a rare thing, especially since their group has gotten bigger recently. Marcus doesn’t regret joining up with Narg, though, even if Marcus tolerance for humans have been tested.

Using this time wisely and productively, he talks to Lenny to pass the time enjoyably. They talk about how Lenny is originally from Bakersfield, Vault 12, and now known as Necropolis. Marcus wasn’t stationed at Necropolis back then, but he knew plenty of super mutants who were. The Master wasn’t as kind to ghouls as his own creations, but he saw them as more evolved and adaptive to the Wasteland than humans were.

Marcus knew the Vault Dweller was in Necropolis for a time and helped the ghouls there. They both of them never met the original Vault Dweller, their opinions of her are quite different. Lenny confesses he joined up with Narg because he missed his chance of following the Vault Dweller all those years ago. Marcus just remembers seeing the aftermath of the Vault Dweller’s defeat of the Master, the scattering of Super Mutants and Nightkin throughout the Wasteland in search of a new purpose or battle to fight.

He knows Lenny is no fan of the Master, Marcus not blaming him due to what occurred in Necropolis back then. Eve with time passing, Marcus still has lingering attachment to the Master and his ideas. He doesn’t believe and look upon them as blindly and as optimistically, but he still believes the Master could have done something to improve the Wasteland. Hell, if the Vault Dweller became a Super Mutant and helped the Master, who knows what the Master and his army could have accomplished.

Marcus tells a joke that makes Lenny smile, about how humans and fixing an Auto-doc. Yet the laughter and careless conversation ends when the both of them hear a gunshot coming from inside the house Narg went into an hour or so ago. That changes the mood, and the two of them look at the house expecting something bad has happened. While Narg’s a good kid in Marcus’ eyes, trouble seemed to follow him quite often if he wasn’t the one creating it.

Without saying anything, Lenny and Marcus look at each other to give a nod of agreement. Marcus expects a gunfight or at the very least a de-escalation scenario. Lenny probably expects to pull a bullet wound out of Narg by the end of this day, maybe several.

Yet when both of them enter the house, they hear a male voice, not Narg’s, shouting. If only Marcus would have known what he walked into.

Less than an hour later after that incident, Marcus has been ‘invited’ to Narg’s wedding. More like forced, and Narg has only delayed the ceremony because he asked his future father-in-law if he could invite his friends. Marcus expects Narg to use that excuse to gather up everyone and leave Modoc before they’re caught. Marcus can it now, everyone running quickly as the human residents chase after them for a mile or so. Well, everyone running but Lenny. He’s been unofficially given the role to carry Lenny when the group needs to run as quickly as possible. So there’s been a number of times where Lenny’s piggy-backed on a fast moving super mutant – quite the sight to see for anyone.

As Lenny and Marcus waited for the others to arrive at the town’s church, it’s Lenny who starts the conversation this time.

“Do super mutants have marriages?” Lenny’s question isn’t what he’s normally asked when it comes to super mutant hierarchy or social structure, but Lenny isn’t a human. “In Necropolis we had marriages, but people started realizing we live a lot longer than humans do, so…”

“Some do, the ones who’ve parted ways with the Master’s ideals and philosophies.” Marcus’ own point of view has changed since then, but old some good points and things the Master taught him have stayed with him.  “The Master used to tell us we were all united in evolution, all connected.”

“Oh,” the topic of the Master is expected from the question, but Lenny most likely notices Marcus still has attachment to the old ideology. “They did seem loyal to each other from what I saw in Necropolis. They were all so scary mean.” Marcus thinks Lenny is done talking, but then his eyes grow and a look of panic crosses his face. “B-but I’m not scared of you! You’ve been a good friend to me, nowhere close to mean. You’re the best super mutant I’ve ever met.” That’s much more excitable than he expects, and it makes Marcus laugh.

He pats Lenny on the back, smiling. “You’re the best ghoul I’ve ever met.”

“Really? Ferals don’t count.” Marcus nods at Lenny question.

“I knew all the ghouls in Broken Hills. Good people, respectable and hardworking.” He misses Broken Hills, but traveling, fighting, and seeing the Wasteland isn’t a bad exchange. “You’re like that too, and you’ve got a good heart. You worry a bit much, but that’s because the humans you care about always get into trouble.”

“If only I met you before the Great War,” Lenny sighs. “Do you remember what things were like before the war?” The question is implying if he remembers anything for when he was a human.

“You’ve met me now.” Marcus shakes his dead. “And no, I don’t remember my time as a human well. The memories are fuzzy, but I was born after the bombs fell.” Marcus has been much more focused on his life after becoming a super mutant rather than before. It seems like the opposite is true when it comes to the ghouls he’s met; most seem caught up in their human pasts.

“I just know super mutant age like us ghouls, so I just assumed…” It’s then Marcus has never really talked about his past beyond the Master with Lenny or with anyone, really.

“I think I was happy enough as a human, and I had some sort of family, I think.” It’s blurry, and the memories don’t feel like his own. They feel more like someone told him a second hand story with half the details missing than his actual life. “I don’t have a particular attachment to my life as a human.” He says that last bit to reassure Lenny he really doesn’t mind not being able to remember. Marcus likes being a super human, and maybe in the past he didn’t get the choice between staying human or turning into one, but he likes the way he is now. “Don’t tell me you miss being a human? Being a ghoul is much better. Ignore the ignorant humans that say otherwise.”  Even if Lenny weren’t a ghoul, Marcus has a feeling the two of them would get along if Lenny weren’t opposed to befriending a super mutant.

“I, well…” Lenny nods a little. “I miss being able to do things I could as a human, like running quickly.”

“I can run quickly for you.” Referencing the times Marcus has piggy-back styled carried Lenny to make a quick getaway. The habit started off by Narg telling Marcus to do it once, and ever since then, it’s been like some sort of side job.

“Carrying me doesn’t count,” Lenny follows up with another part so he doesn’t sound so dismissive of Marcus’ actions “but it is helpful.”

“And now that you’re evolved, you can adapt much easily to the Wasteland.” That’s why Marcus thinks being a super mutant and or ghoul is better than being a human. Humans suffer and hurt each other in the Wasteland. While ghouls carried over more of their human likeness, at least basic survival is easier. That’s what the Master told them, but the Master told Marcus that the super mutants were above ghouls. 

“I don’t really care about that.” It’s not unexpected to hear Lenny say that, but it still sounds strange to Marcus. Even if decades have passed, some of that stuff the Master ingrained into him still echos in his mind. “Being able to handle high amounts of radiation can only go so far.” 

“So what do you care about?” Marcus isn’t just focused on survival, but surviving the Wasteland becomes a poignant thing in one’s life if a person spends enough time out of an established city. 

“Stability, friends, family…” Lenny looks like he’s giving this a lot of thought rather than just giving Marcus an answer to end the conversation. “Maybe finding someone to settle down-” Lenny’s words are cut short by gunfire and yelling.

Both Lenny and Marcus look towards a building near the slaughterhouse, Marcus having a feeling Narg somehow is involved with that noise. Their demeanors both change rather quickly, sensing that there might be a fight ahead of them. So with a nod of agreement, they start walking over to that building near the slaughterhouse.

Before they reach the building, there’s an old man pointing at Narg who’s clearly lacking his usual armor. Instead, Narg barely has his Vault 13 suit on, and next to him is another man who looks roughly the same as age as Narg. As soon as Lenny sighs, Marcus has a good feeling as to what happened. Narg had a weakness for fooling around, and it seems this time it has caught up to him. 

“So, do we save him now? Or do we wait longer to see if we can get a few laughs out of this?” Marcus asks Lenny, knowing there’s a good chance Lenny is worried about Narg already.

“I don’t feel like being run of town today, even if it’s not due to me being a ghoul.” Lenny starts the slow walk towards Narg while Marcus follows him. 

The closer they get, the louder the humans seem to be. It’s one of the few times Marcus is totally ignored by a human even though he’s standing about a foot away from the oldest human with a shotgun. Even stranger, Narg is completely silent and staring down at the ground while the older man yells at him. 

Marcus clears his throat on purpose, trying to get their attention. “Is there a problem here?”

The older human finally acknowledges both Marcus and Lenny, looking like he’s quite upset to say the least.  “Is this your boy?”

“Sure, he’s  _ ours _ .” Marcus knows by saying this he’s going to end up being responsible somehow for Narg’s actions. 

“I caught your boy tumbling in bed my son’s bed, doing what only married couples are supposed to do.” When the father says that, the son scoots closer to Narg, looking infatuated with him. 

“They were just having fun. No harm done, right?” Even after saying that, the shotgun hasn’t been lowered and still is being aimed at Narg.  

“I, I can give your son a check up for free if you’re worried about any diseases.” Narg looks insulted and is about to shout something back, but the barrel of the shotgun rubs up against Narg’s cheek to silence him. “J-just don’t shoot him, please. He’s just a kid.” Lenny’s stuttering comes out, as he’s worried about Narg. 

“There’s only one way to fix this mess.” Finally the shotgun is lowered. “Make your boy here marry my son.” It’s hard to tell who is more surprised by this, and Marcus finds humans more confusing than ever before. 

“Fine, is that all?” Marcus rather not kill and upset a whole town, and the marriage doesn’t have to be a serious commitment once they leave the town. He doubts the man’s son is eager to get married. 

“W-what? Wait, there must be another way…” Lenny on the other hand seems to panic at this proposal. “What about caps? Or-”

“Are you trying to make my son into-” The shotgun is pointed at Lenny, and Marcus has had enough of this human pointing his gun anywhere he wants. 

Marus pushes the gun’s barrel away from Lenny’s face. “Fine, they’ll get married. Pointing a gun at anyone one of us isn’t going to resolve the situation in your favor.” Marcus has gotten good at deescalating heated situations from being sheriff of Broken Hill. 

“Fine. You have ten minutes to meet me and my boy at that church.” The father tugs his son away, walking towards the church that’s off into the distance. 

Once the father and son duo are far enough away, Marcus has his arms crossed over his chest. Lenny looks like he’s been through an emotional roller coaster. “So, we either get you married or find everyone and run from this town as fast as we can and never come back.” Hearing that doesn’t help ease Lenny’s nerves, and Narg looks like a little kid who just got caught red handed. 

* * *

 

“I never thought this morning when I got up I would be someone’s best man.” Lenny’s sitting next to him around the campfire built by Sulik and Cassidy. “I think they seem happy.” Marcus looks at Narg and his new husband, Davin. “-ish. Considering the circumstances.” 

Narg did end up getting married, and the whole ceremony took about five minutes in total, maybe even less. After that, they gathered everyone up and took drove out of Modoc. Cassidy and Myron gave Narg a hard time about getting married, especially Myron, but Narg got him to shut up eventually. 

Marcus watches the newlyweds, and Davin seems much more interested in Narg than the other way around. He almost feels a little bad for Narg, but it was Narg’s decision in the end to get married. He’s pretty sure this coerced marriage only is valid in Modoc anyway. On a positive note, Davin is the only decent cook out of all of them so the food they’ll eat will taste better. 

“You think he’s taking this whole marriage thing seriously?” He remembers Lenny mentioning about family in their conversation earlier in the day. 

“I can’t say for certain, but I’ve seen some strange things out in the Wasteland.” Lenny smiles, probably recalling some happy memories. “I got to meet Narg, his friends, and you.” Marcus feels Lenny’s hand on his much larger knee. “Finding someone special in the Wasteland might happen in the strangest ways, but it’s still love.” Lenny’s words are poetic and idealistic, something Marcus would think a naive human would say. 

“Someone special, huh.” Marcus covers Lenny’s hand with his. “I don’t think finding you was strange, but a ghoul and super mutant…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, laughing. 

“Sounds like something only the Wasteland could do.” Lenny leans against him, muttering those words to complete Marcus’ statement.  


	3. The Citadel: Female Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a year since [Elizabeth (Lone Wanderer)](https://charahub.com/character/849250/Elizabeth) left Vault 101, and she’s stuck on what to do with her life now. Sarah Lyons brings her the memoirs of the Vault Dweller and what being a hero means.

She’s been staring out into the Capital Wasteland horizon for a while now, just trying to process everything that has happened in the past year. Today is the one-year anniversary of Elizabeth leaving Vault 101. If someone told her a year ago and a day ago that she would even be outside the vault, she wouldn’t believe them.

Actually, she still can’t believe she’s actually friends with Butch now of all things. Thinking about that makes her laugh, and it’s weird she finds that stranger than anything else. She takes comfort and reassurance that she can still see the humor in these things. Laughter has not come easy since she left the vault, but that doesn’t mean she never laughs.

Laughing and smiling still happen in the Capital Wasteland. Elizabeth believed things would start getting easier after the Brotherhood cleared out the last of the Enclave and Project Purity’s management was settled-ish. She’s become much more aware of Wasteland and Brotherhood of Steel politics, which sometimes has her think down a path that she wants to avoid. She doesn’t want to be involved in the war for the Capital Wasteland, she never has, but the Wasteland wants her to be a part of it.

At least there is Sarah Lyons, her most trusted confidant and lover. They started out as friends, but their experiences and need of strong allies has brought them even closer. Wasteland politics may have brought them together, but Elizabeth refused to let the Wasteland take credit for them falling in love and being happy together. If she let the Wasteland take credit for such happiness, she knows the Wasteland could easily take away such a thing without mercy like it has done many times.  

“Have you ever heard of someone called the Vault Dweller? Or The Stranger?” Sarah returns from one of the back rooms holding what looks to be old documents. “These aren’t the original, but before my father left to come here, he wanted a copy to bring with him.”

“I haven’t, no.” Elizabeth answers first. “You and your father were originally from…” She can’t remember the name of the place, but it’s not the Capital Wasteland.

“California,” Sarah responds. “The Vault Dweller was a woman who also came from a vault and helped the Brotherhood of Steel help take down an army of super mutants and their leader.” Sarah sits back down next to her, smiling of all things. “You remind me of her.”

She knows Sarah means it as a comment, as something flattering. The tone in Sarah’s voice shows she admires this Vault Dweller heroine for her accomplishments. The Vault Dweller sounds like a hero, and Elizabeth doesn’t feel remotely like a hero. She has too much sadness in her heart, too many doubts and worries that keep her up at night. She has not come out of Capital Wasteland feeling victorious, but instead she feels she’s lucky to be alive and just strong enough to keep going.

“She sounds like quite the hero.” Elizabeth knows she mumbles those words, but Sarah understands her well enough.

“You should know after all your accomplishments.” It’s not condescending the way she says it, but an attempt at reinforcement.  

“I think you’re more of an expert on being a hero.” She can’t look at Sarah as she speaks, but she feels a hand on her right leg.

“I did my duty to the Brotherhood. That is not being a hero, that is doing what I am supposed to.” Sarah never has been the bragging type, something she admires and loves about her, but her words are selling her short by a long shot.

“Are you trying to tell me I know more about being a hero? You’re the next Elder for the Brotherhood, someone who led the Brotherhood against the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. You’ll unite the fractured Brotherhood within a year or so.” She believes in Sarah, and maybe love has made her more biased, but Sarah brings out a forgotten idealism and optimism in her.

The words of confidence don’t inspire Sarah, but instead, make her shy away and more closed off. “That’s if I am able to accomplish that laid out legacy.” Sarah starts to pull her hand away, but Elizabeth holds onto, keeping it on her right leg.

“I can’t promise you it’ll happen, or it’ll happen easily, but I believe in you.” There’s not many things Elizabeth truly believes in this days, but this is one of the few. “I know belief can’t fix everything, and I can’t give you much, but-” Before she finishes, Sarah moves closer and kisses her.

They have always been subtly intimate, showing gestures they think about each other with small smiles and helpful acts. Their relationship has been a slow work in progress. They started off as military allies first, and so adjusting to friends was a big enough change. Easing into a romantic relationship was a challenge, but they can both agree all the awkward and uncertain moments have been worth even one moment of happiness they’ve shared together.

Elizabeth knows she can’t remember every kiss she shares with her, but she tries. Maybe she tries so hard to remember because she knows what losing the love of one’s life does to a person. The Wasteland is a taker, and when it gives, it’s going to take even more than it gives. She’s lost too many people close to her heart by death or separation already.

“You have given me more than I could have ever imagined, a strength I did not know I needed, but now I rely on every day.” Sarah says to her after the kiss ends, and while the words are supposed to be reassuring, there is an intimidating side to them.

She can’t fail Sarah, she just can’t. It’s not just about her personal happiness or well being, but the Brotherhood of Steel depends on Sarah, too. Which means the Brotherhood of Steel relies on her, which means the people of the Capital Wasteland do. If the rebels become the dominant voice and perspective of this chapter, what will happen to the people living here? While Elizabeth is no Brotherhood scribe, she’s heard the Brotherhood isn’t usually one for helping civilians unless there’s something in it for them.  Elder Lyons’ promise of helping civilians will eventually benefit the Brotherhood earns mostly shrugs rather than firm nods from most paladins and knights.  

Project Purity has turned into the Brotherhood of Steel’s pet project rather than her parents’ legacy. She doesn’t blame Sarah or Elder Lyons for that. Any good leader would have used Project Purity as a way of trying to unite the fractured Brotherhood members. At least Elizabeth is treated better than Dr. Li, and she’s not sure if that because of her relationship with Sarah and Elder Lyons or by their differing roles; Elizabeth might just be a figurehead or prop while Dr. Li is a highly controlled worker.

Yet Elizabeth knows she is only tolerated because of Elder Lyons and Sarah. Elizabeth hasn’t been asked to join the Brotherhood of Steel since the completion of operation Broken Steel. It’s a telling sign, and she wonders if Sarah says these reassuring statements because deep down they both know Elizabeth may one day become a liability. That’s if she isn’t one already, and she probably is. The Brotherhood of Steel depend on her, but at the same time she may be hurting Sarah’s and the Elder’s chances of uniting the Brotherhood of Steel.

The truth Sarah probably doesn’t want to hear, but is growing more apparent these days, is that the reason Elizabeth only cares for the Brotherhood’s well being is mainly because of Sarah and the Capital Wasteland. Maybe Sarah knows this more than Elizabeth realizes, maybe this is why Sarah is mentioning how important she is.

“That’s a huge responsibility.” Even with serious thoughts circling in her head about this subject, Elizabeth plays it off with a touch of humor. “Maybe I should have looked into all the details of being a hero before becoming one.”

Sarah’s face reddens, and she looks away, realizing with the joke the serious implications of what she said moments ago. “I’m sorry, it is. It’s unfair of me to depend on you like this.”

Elizabeth shakes her head. “I depend on you, too.” How much of Elizabeth’s current happiness and purpose in life revolves around Sarah? It’s probably a bad thing, how much she needs Sarah. She’s afraid if she says out loud how much she needs and love Sarah, the Wasteland will know, and the Wasteland will take Sarah from her. “But I can share; the Brotherhood needs you.” Elizabeth moves to give a light peck on Sarah’s lips. The conversation feels too heavy, stifling. She knows it will lead to nowhere good.

“You admitted to being a hero.” It seems Sarah also doesn’t want the conversation to be bogged down by the current affairs of the Brotherhood of Steel.

“I did, didn’t I?” She asks herself more than asking confirmation from Sarah that she did. The title still feels like an uncomfortable fit, like power armor that has poorly welded repairs. “You got me.” They both laugh, but it’s subdued and restrained. 

Elizabeth remembers nights full of laughter with Amata. They both would sneak away to an older part of the vault and talk for hours about how they felt and what was going on. She even remembers one time they were so loud a Mr. Handy thought they were radroaches and almost fired its flamethrower. 

Now she is with another lover, and she hasn’t seen Amata for almost a year. With Sarah she may not laugh in some rusty and dust filled forgotten corner of a vault, but there still is something special between them. With Sarah she can lie beside her, quiet and at peace. She didn’t learn to appreciate silence and peace until she left Vault 101, but now she knows how rare and precious they are.

“You mentioned that Vault Dweller hero.” Elizabeth brings the topic back up. “You have some records of her adventures with you?” While silence is nice, listening to Sarah would be soothing for her. 

After losing her father, Elizabeth has thought about what moments, memories, she has of him. She remembers her birthday when she received a pipboy and got her little hideout to shoot radroaches. She remembers trying to play sick in order to try and get out of taking the G.O.A.T exam and getting her results back. She remembers him smiling at her before he died, how he looked so proud of her even though she felt like she had been fumbling and rushing just to see him again. 

She wonders what memories of Sarah will be the easiest to recall. That or maybe she’ll go before her, which feels less likely knowing the current political climate of the Brotherhood of Steel. 

“I do. She ended up joining the Brotherhood in California after being sent on a recon mission. They must have been impressed by her, and even dedicated a scribe to make sure her account of events were recorded.” This does sound familiar to Elizabeth’s own interaction with the Brotherhood, but she never joined them. “Sadly she didn’t stay too long with them, but I like to think she carried some Brotherhood of Steel tenets and ideals with her when she established Arroyo.” She has a feeling Sarah is telling her this for a reason, and the reason makes sense to her.

She isn’t a part of the Brotherhood, but she has been beside them, even working with them. The Brotherhood of Steel has rubbed off on her, but she isn’t sure how much she’s affected the Brotherhood and their message. She knows she’s changed Sarah and impacted her, but Sarah isn’t the entire Brotherhood even if it feels like it at times. 

“Do you want me to tell you what the scribes say about her?” It’s more than likely Sarah has noticed how lost in thought she has been this entire time, but especially within the past minute or so. “I think it might guide you.” Elizabeth picks up in Sarah’s use of the word guide rather than help.  

“I’d like that.” She leans against Sarah, her voice softer than before. 

She hopes she’ll remember all of this before the Wasteland takes it from her one way or another. 


	4. Mojave Outpost: Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Veronica Santangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year or so after getting married and settling down, Cass starts missing having her own business. Veronica buys her a deed to an old building that used to be a bar. Both Veronica and Cass have no idea that the bar was once owned by Cass's father, John Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Drawn by: [ialpiriel](http://ialpiriel.tumblr.com/) ([larger version](http://67.media.tumblr.com/76d264280724eb0b17b85149eee9057f/tumblr_oaf2jfpcN11s1ac1co1_1280.jpg))  
> 

Settling down and getting married isn’t what Cass saw for herself, but she’s sure her old man never saw himself in that same situation. In that case, he took off while she stayed and married Veronica. The wedding was small, the arrangements made by the Courier’s Yes Man computer-robot-whatever thing. It’s only fitting her and Veronica got married on the Strip, and it saved a few hundred caps. A good number of the old gang was there, even Six, but he only stayed for a few drinks before he vanished. From what Cass has heard, he’s been spotted around the old trade routes of the Divide. Cass has no idea what exactly that ex-Courier is up to, but she’s had enough adventures involving him for a lifetime. 

Cass wonders if she’ll ever get into the caravan business again. It’s about strength and heart rather than having enough caps to make a down payment. The outskirts and courtyard of Vault City are a good caravan and trading territory. She’s seen plenty of her old contacts ever since she moved here with Veronica. They all tell her she can start again, that the business from the Hub is better than ever. It’s most likely true, but good business and money to be made was never the biggest draw for her even back then. 

So far Veronica’s scrapyard and repair business has made enough that they’re living comfortably. She can’t pay off a Vault City politician just yet, but she can pay off a few of the guards from Vault City to let her and Veronica have a few date nights within the city without a full body search. Veronica likes it more than her, but that’s probably due to the amount of flashy clothing, colorful shoes, and shiny tech than the character of the city itself. Vault City is the epitome of beautiful on the outside and fucking wretched on the inside.

She misses having a career and making money by doing something she’s good at. Selling her homemade moonshine on the side is becoming more like a real business than a small hobby for some extra cash. Some old man who has been living in the Vault City courtyard told her a while back there used to be a bar with the best moonshine he ever tasted. He even told her where the old bar is, but Cass hasn’t gone over there and seen it for herself.     

Cass returns to their shop and or home for the day seeing her wife with a customer. When Veronica finishes up with that customer, the younger woman promptly goes up to her to welcome her back home with a peck on the lips.

“I got something special for you.” Veronica looks like she’s been holding in this surprise for most of the day while Cass was out.

“It’s not our anniversary, is it? And not my birthday, and even if it were, I don’t want you to tell me.” Cass knows it’s not their anniversary and not her birthday. Yet with the caps they’re making, they can finally buy things to make life a lot more comfortable. Veronica has been talking about possibly expanding the store.

“Nope!” Without saying anything besides that one word, Veronica hands her an envelope.

Cass takes it, attempting to read Veronica one last time for any more insight at what’s going on. She feels there’s something heavier than just paper in there, and she’s right when she opens it. There’s a folded piece of paper that looks old in there alongside a key.

“Come on, open it up. I’ve been waiting to see your face all day, so your reaction better not be underwhelming.” Cass doesn’t want to assuming what the key and this paper could mean, but a few ideas do pop up. A new house? Not in Vault City, though -- they don’t use these sort of metal keys. Maybe it’s a key to a new store? Maybe a shack for Cass to store her Moonshine in?

The words on the piece of paper look old and Wasteland worn. The paper is brown, edges rough with a large rip on the right hand corner. Cass can still make at the words, and it appears to be a deed for some building in the Vault City courtyard. She knows Vault City mostly handles these records, having gone through that to help get Veronica’s repair shop set up. Before the repair shop used to be called Happy Harry’s, and while Cass found the hideous yellow smiley face logo hideous, Veronica found it cute and never painted over it. 

“I can say this is the most excited I’ve been over a piece of paper.” Cass makes that joke because she still doesn’t fully understand what is going on. To her, Veronica’s mind always has something going on and rarely does she get a full glimpse of it. “Really. Look at this smile.” She points to her smile, which actually isn’t fully forced.

“Don’t give me that ‘it’s the thought that counts’ speech. I spent too many caps and time dealing with Vault City bureaucracy to get that.” Veronica’s on the edge of getting frustrated with her, and Cass can see she’s disappointed her.

“I really have no idea what this is outside of a deed.” Better to look clueless for a minute or so than upset her wife. “But it is the best deed I’ve ever gotten.” 

“It’s not  _ just _ any deed.” Veronica sighs and points at the piece of paper. “It’s saying you and me now own the only bar around this place.” After hearing that from Veronica, Cass looked through one of the windows of the shop and then back towards Veronica. “ _ Yes _ ! That one!” She still isn’t sure what Veronica is talking about, as she just looked in that direction to reflect on the situation. 

“You’re telling me there’s been a bar here this entire time we’ve been living here and you never told me?” There’s more to this than Veronica is letting on because there’s no way Cass missed a bar in the courtyard. 

“Well,  _ yes _ , but no. But mostly  _ yes _ because it’s just…” Cass watches Veronica pause, biting her lip before she speaks again. “Dormant, in hibernation, I guess. But we can wake it up, make it good as new again.” 

Cass remembers the words of that old timer who lived on the outskirts, how there once was a bar that brought all sort of people together. Back then it was a hotspot for those passing through and trading with Vault City rather than the residents themselves. Then suddenly one day the owner took off and closed shop, and no one stepped in to keep it open. 

“Is this your way of saying I need a hobby?” Another joke, but joking and having a sense of humor seems to be working for her right now. 

“No, this is me saying you need a job to keep you busy.” Veronica’s counter makes her laugh, and it doesn’t sting or upset her because it is true. It’s time she get an actual job of her own that she can invest her time, tears, and caps into.

“Ouch,” they both smile. “Well, I guess that’s true. The caps will be good no matter what, and it’ll piss off the uptight assholes in Vault City.” 

“See? Two gifts in one.” Veronica looks rather proud of herself. “So who is the best gift giver and wife ever?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep that ego in check.” Cass kisses Veronica, affirming that she really is thankful and her words are true.

 

* * *

 

If Cass knew a few weeks ago that it’d be this much of a pain in the ass to restore this old bar, she might have just told Veronica to make it some sort of extension to her current shop. The building itself not only had a bunch of debris and dust that is at least fifty years old, but the building’s infrastructure was showing its age much more than she initially thought.

Luckily for her, Veronica’s old Brotherhood of Steel knowledge and tech made things easier. They both spent most of their free time repairing and cleaning this place up. Not to mention Vault City security has already been hassling her about construction violations and generally being a pain in the ass. 

The bar itself isn’t that big, but that’s a good thing. A bar should never be too big or too many drunk assholes would start fights. Especially around here, where she already can see the traders coming to Vault City to do business pissed off because they’re on the waitlist to get a day pass. 

Cass decides it’s a good time to take a break, especially since Veronica hasn’t finished installing the ventilation in this place so it’s hotter than a deathclaw’s nest during mating season. She pours a drink for herself, sipping at it slowly because she’s milking this break for as long as she can. She looks out how much work they’ve gotten done, and she’s rather proud of herself and Veronica. It’s been a long time since she’s committed herself to something like this; she’s poured her soul and love into restoring this place. Standing behind the bar, it feels comfortable and natural. She wonders how it’ll feel once she has to deal with rowdy customers, but for now it’s a calming and quiet experience. 

Veronica comes back inside of the main bar area a few minutes later, looking pretty worn out herself. She sits down on one of the bar stools, arms resting on the bar stand. “Think of a name yet?” Cass shakes her head, and the question reminds her she really has no ideas. “If you don’t come up with one, it’s going to be the Desert Rose or something catchy Six will think up.” 

The thread of Six naming this place pushes her to give one solid suggestion that is only partially pulled out of her ass. “This place used to be called the Spitoon from what I’m told.” She pours some cold water for Veronica in a glass, knowing heat, working outside, and power tools don’t work well with alcohol. “It wouldn’t hurt to keep the same name.”

“I had no idea you were such a traditionalist.” Cass pushes the glass of water towards Veronica. “I think I like it.” 

“Sure…” Cass mutters to herself, glad she dodged that bullet of Six naming her bar. “So, you still keeping in contact with him?” This is a good opportunity to take the focus off naming the bar. 

“Mhmm…” Veronica takes a sip of the cold water before gives any details. “I passed along a letter saying he’s invited to come to the grand opening if he wants. If it gets to him, it gets to him.” 

Cass can tell Veronica misses Six and she can understand why beyond all their adventures, antics, and the memories attached to them. Six and their fellow companions became Veronica’s new family after that whole blowout with the Brotherhood of Steel. Veronica leaving the Brotherhood is still very painful, and Cass wishes she were a better at helping Veronica out with that, but that just isn’t her. Instead she’s been helping Veronica create new memories and settle down somewhere half-decent. Cass still has plenty of lingering pain about Cassidy Caravans, and while most has been dealt with, she knows dwelling on it too much won’t do any good. 

“If he doesn’t come to the opening, I’m charging him double for every drink when he does decide to show up.” They both know Six wouldn’t have a problem paying for the drinks even if she charged a hundred times the amount. 

“I doubt he’d have a problem paying.” Despite Veronica’s words, Cass can tell her previous comment is helping Veronica think too much about Six’s probably absence. “But he might still be a cheap ass and try to barter with you.” 

“Old habits die hard for that asshole.” Veronica laughs first before she does, and teasing Six comes so naturally to these two. 

“Speaking of old habits…” Cass knows that look on Veronica’s face and knows that tone of voice very well. “How long until that big batch of moonshine is ready? We gotta open up this place eventually.” 

“Well enough, maybe in a few days.” Cass is lucky this large batch is taking longer than expected to make. She’s not nervous, per se, but opening up a bar around here is uncharted territory for her. 

“Good. That means I can pick up new outfits for us for the grand opening.” The one thing about living near Vault City is that plenty of traders come through here with all the latest fashions from New Reno and the Boneyard. 

“I heard there’s some traders coming from out east that might have some good stuff.” Cass has heard they’ve gone as far as some place called the Commonwealth. “One guy brought a cat.” 

“A cat? You mean Mr. House was lying about them being extinct? I knew it! I heard stories of cats, but they’re so rare around here. I wonder if it’s just California or the west coast.” Cass is a bit surprised at how excited is about cats, but she could easily imagine Veronica surrounded by cats, petting and enjoying their company,

“Maybe if more of those traders come through, we could bargain for one.” She tried to get one last time, but the trader wasn’t willing to part with it. “No guarantees, though,”

“Well, once you have this bar open, maybe you can give them a few drinks and persuade them to part with one of their cats.” Veronica’s as clever as ever, and Cass has a similar plan in mind, but she doesn’t voice it. 

“You really want a cat, don’t you?” Cass laughs at how eager Veronica is about the cat, finding her wife rather cute about how excited she is about the prospect of getting a cat.  

“Who wouldn’t? Wait, I can think of some people, but that’s not the point.” She points her finger at Cass, pausing before she speaks again. “The point is, I’d love a cat, and it’d be a nice addition to our little family.” 

“Family,” Cass parrots Veronica’s last word. “The two of us and a cat.” A decade ago she never would have thought she would be married, living near Vault City, opening a bar, and married to a former Brotherhood of Steel scribe. 

“Or cats. We can have more than one, can’t we?” A mental image starts forming in Cass’ mind of returning home to see the entire repair shop filled with cats running around it. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. One cat at a time.” She isn’t sure how expensive they’ll be. While they have a decent amount of money, cats are rare around here and they could charge a ridiculous price. 

“I know you’ll give into my demands; I’m just too cute for you to say no to.” 

“But I can still say maybe.” She knows she’s taunting Veronica by saying this, but she likes to have fun like this sometimes. 

“Then I’ll have to be sure to make sure you say yes.” Veronica leans over the bar, kissing Cass as an attempt to win the conversation. 

Family has always been a loosely constructed concept to her growing up, but she wouldn’t trade this family for anything. Even if this family she has with Veronica ends up having a few extra cats than she planned in it. 


	5. Fraternal Post 115: Male Sole Survivor/Paladin Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has been asking [Nate (Sole Survivor)](https://charahub.com/character/849256/Nate) to tell the scribes about his personal account of the war in Anchorage and his time in the military. Nate just thinks it’s just Brotherhood stuff, but Danse does seem to show a genuine and personal concern for Nate.

During their downtime, Danse and Nate would start a little small talk as they fixed their gear and or weapons. This time is no different, and Nate’s plasma rifle got jammed while they were out surveying for documents for Proctor Quinlan. They usually exchanged challenges and accomplishments, but nothing too serious or somber. Usually they were quick footnotes without much context. Sharing these things with Danse reminded him talking with members his old regiment. The camaraderie and loyalty the Brotherhood members share for each other is what stands out to him the most. He’s felt like an outsider since he woke up in the year 2287, and anything that feels remotely familiar to his old life has an appeal to it.

“Do you think hearing old stories about my old unit would really help?” When Nate first encountered the Brotherhood, he couldn’t help but see the Brotherhood as a descendant of the US military. Striking similar in some ways, but too different that he could not blindly go through old motions and fit in with them.

“Yes. So many things have been lost to us, not just technology, to The Great War. Sometimes the people in the Brotherhood just focus on the technology, but my time around the scribes have taught me that the stories, the history, lost to the Great War are just as important.”

“I know some great after battle stories, but I don’t think my definition of a great story fits what you have in mind.” Nate laughs, recalling the details on one of these ‘great’ stories. One involves a fellow soldier and seeing snow for the first time.

Nate assumes he knows what Danse wants to hear, mostly firsthand accounts of battles and what life like before the bombs fell was actually like. He filled enough paperwork back in the day when he wasn’t on the battlefield, so it would most likely be an oral rendition of that.

“If they are more personal accounts, I wouldn’t mind hearing them in order to give a proper evaluation.” Nate can’t tell if the technical jargon Danse uses is due to the Brotherhood of Steel alone or the guy is just _that_ bad at casual conversations.

“Well, I could tell you about the time I tried to get my unit to properly say shī shì shí shī shǐ correctly because it was being used as a password in Anchorage.” Nate throws that curve ball on purpose first to gauge Danse’s reaction.

As expected, Danse looks thrown off by the sudden language and accent change. “Is that Chinese? What does it mean?”

“It’s a language that is spoken in China called Mandarin. I learned a decent amount of it from my mother, got to formally study it at college, and used it while I was in Anchorage.” Nate has to remind himself that China most likely is in the same state the United States is in, fractured and no longer a united country. “It’s a tongue twister meant to test and teach one’s diction and pronunciation in Mandarin. It means the story of Shi Shi eating lions.”

Nate hasn’t given specifics on what he actually did in the military to Danse. It’s hard to break that habit about being guarded about what he did in Anchorage, especially when the government was feeding the media lies to cover up most of the stuff going on during the Sino-American war. Hi commanding officers always tried to keep things hush-hush, trying to show that things weren’t spiraling out of control. By the time Nate came back home, his mixed emotions on the US military overwhelmed him. He knew the fighting in Anchorage was half a staged propaganda tool to reassure US citizens that the United States still had oil and power. That’s why he retired early, because he did not have the spirit within him to keep fighting; he couldn’t fight and kill men just to promote a lie.

If he told Danse this, what good would it do? It’s been over 200 years. What good would it do to ‘correct’ history and the record when most people don’t care or have no idea there was even a war between the United States and China? The only results the people of the Commonwealth Wasteland know is that a bunch of bombs went off and radiation is all over the place because of it. They don’t remember the nightly broadcasts, the riots, the crumbling economy, and being force fed fear and propaganda every single day.  They just live their lives now, and Nate isn’t sure what good bringing up this stuff would do for them, even for the Brotherhood.

“You must have been an asset as you spoke the language of the enemy.” Danse’s military lingo clashes with how Nate wants this to be a casual and down to earth conversation. “Did you listen to transmission? Translate important documents?”

“I did that.” Nate answers that question quickly because he doesn’t want to talk about that for too long. “But back to the story,” he pauses and sees Danse is carefully paying attention to him. “You want to hear the story, don’t you?”

“Of course. I will not interrupt until you are finished.” Somehow Nate finds Danse’s approach to hearing his story endearing and rather amusing.

“You can ask questions or comment on something. No need to be a silent the entire time. Hell, if you don’t laugh at some parts, I might get self conscious.” He hasn’t met too many Brotherhood members, but the only one that doesn’t seem to rigid around him is scribe Haylen. He just assumes they don’t fully trust him yet, though.

“Right. I will give you appropriate feedback when deemed necessary.” Nate laughs, and he can’t help finding that comment from Danse charming. Not the traditional charming, but it’s heartwarming because of what he knows of him.

“If that means laughing and smiling once in awhile, we’re set.” After Nate says that, Danse gives him a little and nod and smile; Nate might have taken a mental photograph and stored that image somewhere safe in his mind to remember at a later time.

“Anchorage was cold when we were up there since it was winter. Me and a few of the rowdy misfits went out drinking in one of the recreational tents since we were commanded to stay within the compound.” Nate looks off into the distance, and for a brief few seconds, instead of the Commonwealth Wasteland he sees his old military base covered in a snowy backdrop.

“I can’t remember who suggested it. Maybe Maria, maybe Amos. Anyway, that doesn’t matter. We started drinking and things started to get a little rowdy since we were stuck in this small tent, freezing our asses off and trying to forget in a few days we’d be having to deal with Chinese snipers and Crimson Dragons in unfavorable ground.”

“What sort of unfavorable ground, if I may ask?” Of all the questions, Danse asks that one.

“A valley with too much snow and too many high peaks.” Nate still keeps a close eye for snipers when he’s in similar area, snow or not. “You’re not going to ask about what we were drinking?” That’s what he would ask, but Danse is pretty different from him.

“I presume some sort of alcohol. You’re right, though. I should have asked to keep it in the records.” Nate could clarify on that’s not the reason he was thinking of, but he lets it go.

“You’re right, but it was vodka. Natasha somehow smuggled it in, who knows how, all the way from Los Angeles to Anchorage. I’m betting it was her connection to the Russian embassy in Los Angeles. ” He still remembers Natasha whose cousin was actually the US ambassador for  Russia. She was always good at hiding things and deceiving others. Most thought she was a spy, but Nate never doubted her loyalty to the regiment.

“Was the security lax? Was that a weakness within the US forces?” He could answer that question from Danse easily, but once again, Danse’s mindset is different from Nate’s approach.

“Uh, well, more like Natasha was creative and very good at sneaking in things. Not say we had security problems, because we did. The Chinese stealth suites caused plenty of problems for everyone in Anchorage.” He can see himself trailing off, and he rather get back to telling the story. “But anyway, back to the story.”

“Right, please continue, Knight.” Even though Danse said earlier this is just a conversation, it feels like Danse is documenting this all just for the Brotherhood’s sake.  

“We had this one guy from Alabama, Harold, and he had the strongest southern accent you’d ever hear.” Nate can hear Harold’s voice in his head, but then he realizes that there’s a good chance Danse has never heard a southern accent, especially if he’s only been in the Commonwealth and what is probably Washington D.C. “But you probably don’t know what a southern accent sounds like, huh.” Danse shakes his head, confirming to Nate he doesn’t know.

“Well they _kinda sound like this_ . _Now don’t think people aren’t smart because they talk like this because it just isn’t true_.” Nate tries to mimic the accent, but it’s rather terrible. It’s so terrible that Danse smiles and even laughs once.

“So, just imagine that accent trying to say shī shì shí shī shǐ _._ ” The voice of Harold saying that replays in his mind, the laughter of his fellow soldiers and Harold trying over and over to correctly say it.

“I can’t imagine that. Though, from what I gather with alcohol mixed in, he would not have been properly able to say such a phrase.” Another smile from Danse, even if it’s small.

“Exactly. All of us made fun of him for it the rest of the time we were together.” Nate doesn’t mention how much longer because it wasn’t that long. Most of them died or went missing.

“Are you alright, Knight?” While lost in thought, he must have shown that his happy memory caused him to remember too much at once.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Danse.” Should he just say that? Even though Danse knows something is up?

“I know what it’s like to lose brothers in arms, by death or distance.” Danse is being empathetic, and Nate knows if he shuts Danse down, it wouldn’t help either of them.

“I just worry about being stuck in my past memories.” While things have been hard to adjust to in the Commonwealth, he has found friends and people he enjoys being with. He’s found a place here, somehow, even though he doesn’t feel like he fully fits in just yet. “I want to start a life here, in the Commonwealth.” It’s just now that he’s noticed Danse is sitting much closer to him than when they initially started talking. “I’d like for you to be a part of that new life, Danse.” The confession is almost whispered because he’s unsure how it will be taken.

He knows he's been having more than just friendly feelings for Danse, and the attraction to them is obvious to him at least. The big question is, are they both emotionally ready to even think or start a relationship? With everything going on, how much Nate has had to deal with things, is it even a remotely good idea?

“I will always be there for you, Nate.” It’s probably the first time Danse has said his first name. Yet that fact is slightly obscured because his emotions and thoughts are blurring together too much.

“I meant beyond Brotherhood duties.” That’s what he expects Danse to say as he’s supposed to be a mentor to him. He knows what it's like to show the new guy around and give him some tips to fit in better and not get killed.

“I know that, and my oath to you still stands.” Nate is surprised by that supportive and reassuring tone and response, Danse sounding much more relaxed rather than in ‘active duty’ mode.

“Just leave this bit out when you talk to the scribes. I don’t want to get into trouble with Captain Kells.” Should he take the risk? Start the beginning of his new life? Or maybe it started before he even realized it.

“Of course.” He kisses Danse for the first time, and instead of feeling like he’s kissing a slab of steel, Danse actually kisses back.

Living things do grow out of the Wasteland despite the radiation.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to those who are keeping the Wasteland gay, especially those who follow my tumblr, [enclaveoilrig](http://enclaveoilrig.tumblr.com/).


End file.
